


My angel

by orphan_account



Series: Sac himself or arcadia (Pricefield) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Dark Room, F/F, Fluff, Hospital engind, Hurt, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Chloe, POV First Person, Romance, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Smut, Third Ending, at least first, fast confession, jefferson is jail, nathan get help, pricefield, victoria is still mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max was supposed sacrife her best friend but though something else, can Max save everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter every Thursday

was back in the bathroom where is everything begins, _(I can't do this.. I'm so sorry Chloe)_

"It's cool Nathan."

"Don't tress you owe this school if I want to I can blow it up you're the boss."

"So what you want?"

Chloe entered the bathroom.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say."

"Now let's talk bidness."

I got nothing for you."

"Wrong you got hella cash."

"you don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with."

"Where you get that, what are you doing?"

"Nathan!!"

"what the.

*bang*

**Chloe's POV**

"HELP SOMEONE!

Hold on Max hold on. You'll be fine."

"C-Chloe

"don't talk Max."

I'm sorry, about..."

"I know Max I forgive you... I owe you my life, hold on.."

"I want to sleep."

"no no you don't you dare leave me. "

"Goodbye, Chloe. I...

MAX!!!!!. PLEASE NO NOT YOU TOO.

I called my mom after the ambulance came, we meet in the hospital, and she called Max's parent.

_She saves my life. I can't believe it, after five years, she just took a bullet for me..._

  



	2. Hospital

Chloe's POV

I sat in my chair and waited, with my mom, I tapped my foot nervously, listened to clock ticketing, and before even noticed cried again.

"Why she... ugh!!!"

"shhh sweetie she is though one," Joyce said.

"She has to survive she has to. I owe her my life mom."

"I know sweetie, I owe that too, but she survives I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I'm a sorry mom."

"No shhh, It's alright."

It's been almost two hours, but still nothing, I went outside for a smoke.. and thinking about our childhood memories, tears rolled down my cheek again. I wiped them away. After I finished my cigarette and walked back inside Mom talked with the doctor. "Chloe."

"No..."

"No no, Listen sweetie Max's surgery is, and she is stable now, unconscious but stable" Joyce respond.

"Can we.."

"Yeah, of course, she is room 911" a doctor responds.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

I stood front Max's room door and took a deep breath (come on Price)

I opened that door and walked in. Took a chair and sat down. I looked Max's she seemed so peaceful and, there was only sound Max's heart monitor. Oxygen masks her face.

I took her hand caressed her knuckles with my thump. "h-hey Max.."

"why you did this?" Is this worth it?"

"I should be mad at you, but I can't you save my life, and honestly I don't even want to, I missed you" please Max please don't leave me too.

I put my head next to Max and closed my eyes.


	3. Waking up

t's been three fucking, weeks and Max's is still unconscious I came back the hospital I was the police station and told them what happened and I also... Rachel is not missing anymore. She is I tear up again. If I lost Max too, I don't know if I can take it. Ryan and Vanessa had come morning. We talked for some time. I made my way to Max's room.

The nurse was with her. "Hey, how is she?"

"Everything is still stable."

"Oh good."

I come soon again check on her"

"Yeah thank you."

I took Max's hand. "Hey, it's me, again sorry that I didn't be here in the morning I was... Max. I lost my friend.. and I no I don't think about it.

.

.

.

.

I didn't leave Max's side, not even once. I love her love her... I start reading some magazine and killed time.

Chloe?

"I dropped that magazine.

"Max?, oh you're awake" I hugged Max.

"You're alive," Max said

"Well Duh"

"Chloe.. .. ah fuck," Max said.

"Hey take it easy...."

I'm... sorry so sorry, about I didn't contact and.." Max said as brake down

I hugged her again, "Shhh It's okay I already said I forgive you."

"But but" Max start

I put my finger Max's lips. "stop okay."

"Okay," Max's said.

I took her hand. She looked at it.

I smiled.

"let's move on and, put new adventures yeah?"

"Yeah, I like that Max's said."

"Umm Chloe Max said"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about Rachel."

I froze" "how you..."

"I heard.. and... Max said.

"and?"

*sigh* I need to tell you something before my parent rushes here and... all."

"Okay, I'm listening."

.

.

.

.

Rewind powers, storms, dares my death over and over again.. oh Max. "Oh, Max you have gone such a trough so much."

"It's worth it," Max said.

Before I even think my doing I press my lips against her, Max's lips were warm and soft, my breath quickening, butterflies, was my stomach, I put my Hand Max's cheek.

But soon pulled pack for air ". I-I love you, Max..."

"I love you too Chloe that's a way I take that bullet you ask me to let you die, but I couldn't wait... what's day it is?" Max said.

Wednesday three weeks later."

"wowser, and there is no sigh," Max asked.

"No"

"Hell yeah... ahh.." Max cry in pain.."

"Easy tiger"... go rest, Max."

"Are you there when I woke up?" Max asked.

"Yes"

Max closed her eyes, and I put a kiss on top of her head. and took her hand with my own and started to read again.

.

.

.

.

After Max first wakes up her parent came to look at her, few friends about Blackwell, some boy (that I don't like).

Max has laughed at me and my jealousy side. It's not that we were something but

"Max?"

"Yeah Chloe" Max responded.

"When you-you can get out will you...."

"Will me what Chlo?" Max asked

"go. out with.me.."

"Oh my god you're a dork!"

"Shut up!"

"Max just pulled me down and kissed me. her monitor beeber.. louder I chuckled a little

"That answering your question?" Max asked.

"yeah"

"Are we together Chloe?" Max asked.

I smiled "you want that?"

"Well no I asked because I wanted to become president," Max said with an eye roll and careful chuckle.

"Then yes. I kissed her".

.

.

.

.

"Hey, I need to go home... "

"Why?" Max asked.

"Rules..."

"Stupid rules" Max complaining.

"I come back tomorrow... and.. here... I put Max's hand her phone, "text you later" but secret.."

"Thank you, Che."

I give quick peck Max's lips (god I never used this)

I walked the exit and towards my car and drove home.

  



	4. My girlfriend

Max's POV

Another week has passed I'm better still not completely healed My movement is still difficult a little I lay my hospital bed thinking about everything, thinking about Chloe ( wowsers I have a girlfriend) but still smiling ear to ear. And I was happy that finally, I made the right choice. And nobody needed to lose anyone.

"Hey, Max" my nurse came in."

"Hey"

"Any pain? she asked.

"A little, but not much anymore."

"well I can give you painkillers if you want?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay I'll be right back she said."

"Okay thank you."

.

.

.

.  
Middle the night I wake up sweating and... I reached my phone... I called Chloe.

  
" _Pick up."_

_"Max.. ?"_

_"Chloe is oh. I.."_

_"Hey shhh it's alright what's wrong?"_

_"G-god this is so stupid."_

_"No it's not Max you had been through a lot, and got shot, so talk to me, do you have a nightmare or something?"_

_"Y-yeah"_

_"Okay wanna talk about it?"_

_"n-no not just yet I just wanted to hear your voice."_

_"Okay, I'm here Max."_

We talked some time with Chloe before I went back to sleep, ( he is jail but still haunting at me).

.

.

.

.

"Morning Max," Kate said.

"Morning, how are you?"

"Better, I have help and all that" Kate responded.

"Okay good. I try to sit down.... can. you umm"

"Oh, sure Max" kate respond.

"Kate helped me sitting position."

"How are you, Max?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's been better, still a little hurt, but the doctor said that I could go home tomorrow If there is no problem."

"That's great Max," Kate said.

"but I have to go again, but tea party still when you get out.? Kate asked.

"Yeah sure."

I hugged my friend and waved to her goodbyes.

.

.

.

.

My room door is opening, and Chloe peeked inside.

I smiled at her. She came in, and put kiss my lips.

"Hey"

"Hey Chlo, I hugged her."

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked as she caresses my back.

"Yeah, now when you're here."

" want to talk about it now?"

"I..."

"I don't force you, but it may help you, get off your chest."

I took a deep breath and began to tell Chloe about Jefferson.

"I kill him.. I fucking kill him, another reason rips her head off!" Chloe said.

"Hey don't cry, Max. Shhh, you're safe now, I'm here" Chloe said as she rubs my arm and, stokes my hair.

Soon I relax Chloe's arm.

.

.

.

.

"Chloe?"

yeah, Max" Chloe responded.

"I have good news."

"Ooohh" after that... they are welcoming".

"If there is no problem, then I can leave tomorrow."

"Hella yes!"

Chloe gives a few pecks my lips which make me giggle a little.

"It's great news," Chloe said.

"I want to tell my parents about us."

"even better," Chloe said.

I texted to my dad and talked with Chloe about what we should do because I'm still convalescent and no school or anything like that yet. Soon my mom and dad came. Chloe took my hand intertwined our fingers.

"Mom dad, we're dating.

 


	5. Home

** Max's POV **

  


"We're dating."

  


my parents burst into laughter at Chloe, and I looked at each other and a little confused.

  


We knew it that this day comes someday" Ryan respond.

  


"Huh"

  


You're so close with Chloe, and that look. Oh yeah, we know.. so know you parent also Chloe." Ryan said.

  


"Shit," Chloe said.

  


Ryan and Vanessa laugh.

  


"so you're fine this?"

  


"Yes Max, If Chloe makes you happy then it fine, your happiness is our one priority" Vanessa responded.

  


"Thank you, mom."

  


"So that's mean you want to stay here?" Vanessa asked.

  


"Yeah, Max can stay with me and my mom.

David is there too until Blackwell start again, and she is ready to school" Chloe respond.

  


"You want that Max?" Ryan asked.

  


I looked over Chloe and smiled. "Yeah"

  


"Well, it settles then," Ryan respond.

  


"Ryan," Vanessa said.

  


"No Vanessa, she is an adult, and you asked first," Ryan said.

  


"Mom?"

  


"I miss you Max, and now almost lost you," Vanessa said.

  


"I know mom, but there are vacation and phone, and you always said that "make your own life and decision.  I want to stay here, with Chloe and my Friends."

  


"Okay if you're sure?" Vanessa asked.

  


"I'm sure."

  


"Then It's okay" Vanessa responded.

  


I let go of Chloe's hand and opened my arms. I hugged my mom. "Ummm a careful little mom."

  


"Shit I'm sorry," Vanessa said.

  


It's okay."

  


"Well we need to leave tomorrow, but we're today in a motel if you want something," Ryan said.

  


"Yeah Okay"

  


"we love you," Ryan said.

  


"I love you too."

  


After my mom and dad left, I took a little nap, Chloe's strokes my hair, and hold my hand.

  


* * *

  


"Well, doc. how is she" Chloe asked.

  


"Well everything looking good you need to change your bandage, but you're ready to leave in the evening.  I made your papers ready." The doctor answered.and he left.

  


"Holy" I don't even notice when I started to cry a little.

  


"Hey it's okay Max," Chloe said.

  


"I'm going home."

  


"Yeah you coming home Mad Max" Chloe responded.

  


I pulled Chloe Down for passionate a kiss. "I love you."

  


"I love you too, Max" Chloe responded.

  


* * *

Chloe left home she pick me up later.. and I killed time, playing on my phone, or rolling down my Facebook pages. But, nothing there, Then I texted Kate some time and fell asleep. I'm still eating painkillers which make me sleepy.

  


Two hours later I wake up, and get out that damn bed, carefully and slow. But, still good. I walked outside and took fresh air. I closed my eyes for a moment. Soon I went back to my room and watched TV. Until it's time to leave.

  


Chloe helped me put my clothes on, and I signed out, and we walked hand in hand towards her Truck.

  


"You ready?"

  


"Hella ready!"

  


"Hah!" Chloe said.

  


"Shut up and drive I want my cuddles."

  


Chloe shook her head and started the engine and drove towards Price household.

  


We walked upstairs Joyce and David was work. We went into Chloe's room I gasp a little. Chloe was cleaning and changer her room he orders. It's like there is room for two.

  


"Chloe?"

  


Chloe put my hand on something and put her finger to my lips.

  


"You don't have to.. but I mean it when I say you can live with us so this was keys our home. I want to you move here my room then it's our room.. until you finished School and we can move our place.., and that way you don't need Blackwell dorm. no lonely night and mornings." Chloe responds.

  


"Chloe I..."

  


"Too soon?" Chloe said.

  


"No..no I. wowser"

  


"Dork" but? .. Chloe said.

  


"Yes"

  


Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. It was way longer. Still, perfect Chloe's kisses are always excellent. "Welcome home, Max."

  


* * *

  


Chloe's POV

  


My Max is home again safe sleeping my arms, and nobody hurt her anymore, no my watch. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

  


"Hey, Chloe how is she?" Joyce asked.

  


"Fine, sleepy but fine."

  


"Good then, I start to cook something" Joyce responded.

  


"Mom?"

  


"Yes, Chloe?" Joyce respond.

  


"Max and I."

  


"I know" Joyce respond with a smile.

  


"So Ryan was right?"

  


"Yes, and I'm happy for you two" Joyce responded.

  


"Thanks, mom."

  


Mom left the room. I played Max hair. "I love you so much."

  


Max looked straight into my eyes. I put my hand her cheek caresses it, and leaned forward our noses touch. I tilted my head a little so that I can kiss her. First time I put my hand Max's neck as I deepened our kiss. Hands are exploring each other's bodies. I run my tongue along Max's lower lip, she parted her lips a little, so I slid my tongue into her mouth. We Exploring each other's mouth. We continue making out until mom shouts.

  


"Girls Dinner is ready."

  


"Coming"

  


"Let's go eat."

  


"Max?"

  


"Hey what's wrong?"

  


"N-nothing," Max said.

  


"Why you cry then?"

  


"I'm goodamn happy and that finally hit me" Max respond.

  


"silly, I put a light kiss Max's nose, and wiped her tears away."

  


we got up the bed and walked downstairs, and we sat down at the table.

  


* * *

  


Everyone is eating peace. Until David broke the silence

  


"How you are Max?"

  


"Fine thank you David" Max responded.

  


"Good" David responded.

  


we finished our meal, and we went back to my room, and watch some movie, played video games.

  


"No way... stupid uuugghh," Max shouted.

  


"What?, I turned around from my computer."

  


"This.. ugh nothing, I don't want even think about it," Max said.

  


I giggled. Also, sat next to Max "Let's go out at the weekend if you can."

  


"Okay I love to," Max said.

  


"Good"

  


We walked along the beach hand in hand and enjoyed the night sky and each other company. I am pleased, even I lost Rachel, but Max is back and for good this time.

  


 


	6. Victoria

Max and I were eating breakfast in two whales... and do small things. Max still sleep most of the time because of painkillers. However, it's getting better.

I noticed that Max is staring at me...

"What?. something to my face?"

"I love you" Max replied.

"I love you too" I reached over and took her hand lacing our fingers and continued to eat.

After while eating I heard the door opened and saw a person whom I don't want to say right now, and I bet Max does not either.

"Great you're out of the hospital?" Victoria mocked.

I feel Max's grip tighten on my hand. I start rubbing her middle finger.

"yes, Victoria. I am and want to eat peace... "go away."

"It's free country Max... so no I'm not going everywhere... it's your fault that my friend in prison.

MY FAULT VICTORIA... I WANT TO REMEMBER TO YOU IT WAS FUCKING NATHAN WHO SHOT ME, NOT OTHERWISE!"

OUR FUCKING TEACHER has kidnaped me... I LOST ALMOST MY TWO BEST FRIEND; THEN I LOST ALMOST MY OWN LIFE WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT TO NEXT."

Max just stood up and rushed outside. However, fell.

"MAX!"

* * *

 

I rushed towards Max, with my mom... "hey hey. are you okay."

"N-no it's.."

"What babe?"

"H-hurt Chloe take the pain away...."

"shhhhh breath it's pass soon.. " I glanced over Victoria and helped Max up, we walked the backroom I helped Max lay down.

I watched the wound if it opened, but no blood or anything.. but Max is still pain I can tell.

"you hit that side?"

Max just nodded "a-and t-the yelling," I-I think."

"Okay here. Take this. I made the glass of water for my mom and the pill.

"T-thanks"

Max handed the glass back to me I put it down I pressed Max' head against my shoulder and rubbed her back up and down.

"helping any?"

"Yeah," Max replied.

"Good, now let`s go home, you can rest okay?"

"okay but first" Max replied as she pulled Chloe closer by her collar for a kiss.

"what`s for?"

"Because you`re an amazing girlfriend."

"Gee thanks Max".. I tried to not blush.. but.."

"Did my eyes sees right?" Max teased.

"shut up you.."

Max just chuckled, I helped her up, and we walked towards the truck, Victoria was still there...

"Max.," she said.

"Shut up.. you did enough damage."

After we walked past Victoria and Taylor, I hopped my side and started the engine.

About two hours later Max was still asleep, so I let her sleep.

Quietly I stoop up the bed and sat down my desk chair and went to my computer.

Scrolling down my Facebook pages and watching some old photos.

_(maybe it`s time to take a new one and happier photos)_

_Because now I am, happy and alive again, what the... why Frank put me a message.....)_

sigh, I answered to him.. even I don`t want to talk to him, but he lost Rachel too, and I still owe him.

* * *

 

After talking to Frank I decided he is still an asshole, but my dealer even... or maybe I should quit. I noticed that Max is struggling with her sleep.

_(shit)._

I stood up from my chair and climbed the bed next to Max, wrapping my arms around her...

"No no no "

Max babe wake up.."

"no no Chloe no."

"Max babe wake up.. I`m here.." I shook Max.

She jolted awake, trying catch breath...

I wrap my arms around her again...

"C-chlo"

"Shhhhh it`s okay, just nightmare. I´m here..."

"He-he.."

"He is jail.. and not touch you anymore...I promise you`re safe now".

"breath babe. in and out".

After while holding. Moreover, caressing Max calmed down and lifted her head from my chest.

"you good now?"

"Yeah," Max replied.

"Let`s go somewhere."

"where?"

"you see.."

"Okay," Max replied.

We get up from the bed, and I picked up my beanie and keys, Closing the door behind us.

(continue next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the wait.. but here chapter 6 my angel..


	7. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit a different chapter between Taylor and Victoria... and later Chloe and Max, I want to write that she is nicer.. after this.. maybe even began with friend with Chloe and Max.

"Victoria that wasn`t necessary."

"What do you, Maxine?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria that girl was just shot by our friend, don`t you think it was a bit mean to blame her about Nathan?"

"Nathan took a weapon in school, not Max... Nathan threatened and waved gun, not Max.."

"And what about if you or I or anybody else was kidnapped by a person who was your "inspiration and "idol"...

"Do you think you should be fine if someone mocked about you if you have been through all that?"

"Tay i..." Victoria replied.

"Exactly.. you never think, you just act... and yes I and Cortney too, but... still ".

"and when she felt that it could have been horrible."

"I know that!" Victoria replied as she chewed her food".

"Then stop be so mean always... you don`t want to everyone harassing you or bully.. then why do itself."

"Maybe.. maybe I`m a bit jealous to Max," Victoria admitted.

"What why? you have everything."

"Not everything" Victoria replied with a shrug.

"Wha.... you mean Chloe and Max?"

"yes, Taylor. I may look I enjoy being alone. however, everyone needs to love, and feels love." Victoria replied.

"Oh, Victoria... Is there someone whom you like?"

"I.... *sigh* maybe Nathan but now....." Victoria replied.

"So that`s why you blamed Max?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean that it`s just slipped" Victoria replied.

"I know Nathan did this himself as you said. so I`m sorry Taylor".

"Well, I think it`s someone else whom you need to apologize don`t you think?"

"I.. tried.. but Chloe..."

"Victoria...."

"I know I know.. fine but if you and Courtney come too" Victoria asked.

"Sure."

* * *

 

We asked Joyce where they live, it feels a bit bad and awkward, but we hadn't much choice if we wanted to talk to Chloe and Max.

Victoria had driven some time now, after we picked up Cortney and parked the car, in the driveway.

We walked and pressed the doorbell.

Soon enough Chloe and Max opened the door.

"What you doing here?" Max asked.

"I want to talk you both" Victoria replied.

*sigh* "Fine" Max replied.

Chloe still glaring at three of us. "Chloe please.." Victoria replied.

"Fine come in" Chloe replied.

We walked in and sat down on the couch.

"are..are you okay Max?" Victoria asked.

"yes, but why you care" Max replied as she sat next to Chloe.

"Max I`m sorry what I said, I didn't mean it" Victoria replied.

"Really?" Max asked.

"yeah really. I..."

"you what?.. you hurt Max... what if, that would have opened her wound, yeah we will be hospital right now."

"I know that Chloe I do... I didn't mean..." Victoria replied.

"but now I tell you why I have been so meaning you Max... and not only now... all start when we start the school remembers?"

"of course" Max replied.

Victoria nodded... "and remember how it always happened when you`re with Chloe?"

"maybe.." Max replied.

"I`m jealous, about what you two have" Victoria replied.

Max almost choked her drink "What!"

"yes, you heard right... when I saw you.. and Chloe something always snapped at me, and I wanted to land it in you". Victoria replied.

"Victoria..."

"I know Max" Victoria replied.

"I like Nathan... and well I don`t need to tell the rest, why I did today what I did" Victoria replied.

*silence*

"Victoria... what Chloe and I have... it has not come to others by bullying.. you should have told Nathan" Max replied.

"I know... but now it`s late" Victoria replied.

"It`s not... Nathan is not forever there." Max replied.

"Maybe" Victoria replied.

"you should visit him and tell him" Max replied.

"What no" Victoria replied.

"Only then you can know what the feeling and maybe got what I have with Chloe" Max replies as she takes Chloe`s hand.

After while chatting, it`s time to leave.

"Thanks, Max, Chloe too" Victoria replied.

"you`re welcome, but if you put crap one more... this deal is over, Chloe replied.

"I know Chloe" Victoria replied with a light chuckle.

We put our shoes and jacket on and left the house.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... is this start to new friendship, does Victoria and Nathan, start to date?.. we`ll see.


End file.
